parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Magic School Bus Full Baseball Movie
NickyHelp in Walt Disney Magic School Bus Movies # Main Titles # Opening "The Golden Girls/Zip A Doo Dah/A Wonderful Christmas Time" Medley # Playsball # Adventures in Music Melody # "Zip - A - Doo - Dah" # Brer Rabbit Hop the Road # "You Are Human Animal" # Green Eggs and Ham # Once Upon A Wintertime # Aladdin Adventure Cave Of Wonders # Escaped/A Trapped # "Friend Like Me" # Genie and Webby Tea Party and Living Room # Noah Ark "Brothers All" # The Circus Moves on "Casey Jr" Casey Junior's Trumphi, I think I can, Casey Junior Disney Fantasy Medley Casey Jones Jr. The Circus Train # Island Lagoon "The Beautiful Briny Sea" # No People Allowed King # Soccer players # "Jolly Holiday" # "Jolley Holiday" (Reprise) Penguin Dance # The Carousel Horse # "Supercalifragilisticexpidocious" # Aliyah Din # Henry and the Elephant Call The Magic School Bus # The Brave Engineer # The Brave Locomotive # Eilonwy feet couch Three Gopssing Elephant Door # Flowers Talking "All in the Golden Afternoon" # Does this Duckbill Make Look Fat "Perry the Teenage Girls" # Ninja Monkeys in Space # "The 12 Days of Christmas" Cartoon All Characters # Randall # Mickey Good Deed # "Colonel Hathi March" Elephant Parade # "How Do You Do" # Tar Baby # Funa, Flora, and Merrywather the Sultan four walk, Pluto 4 Sock, Candace Flynn Nice Feet Top Bed Jeremy the Crow and Stitch Top Bed, Goofy and Dexter, Iago and Stacy Hirano/Boomer and Dinky Butterfly Big Mama # "Bernard et Bianca au Pays des Knagaroos" Cartoon Flying # Anna and Elsa, Esmeralda Pocahontas Costume, Pocahontas Esmeralda Costume, Jasmine Megra Costume, Megra Jasmine Costume, Ariel Mulan Costume, Mulan Ariel Costume Colorful Screencaps # Snow White Aurora Costume, Aurora Snow White Costume, Belle Jane Potter Costume and Jane Potater Belle Costume, Cinderella Tiana Costume, Tiana Cinderella Costume, Alice Wendy Costume and Wendy Alice Costume Jane Wendy Daughter Eilonwy Coustme and Eilonwy Jane Wendy Daughters Costume Vanessa and Isabella Closet Wrong Colorful Screencaps # Rapunzel Honey Lemon Prince Eric and Prince Naveen Two Coustme Prince Philip and Prince Two Coustme Colorful Screencaps Tigger Don't Ice Skating # "When I See An Elephant Fly" and Seeing Is Believing # "Colonel Hathi's March" Elephant (Reprise) # Of Mice and Menace # "It's A Small World" # The Polar Express Train # "The Girl and the Boys" Cartoon Boys and Girls # Magic School bus slip # "Everybody Has a Laughing Place" # "Witch Doctor" The Cartoon Character and Cartoon City Parade # "Old Mac Donald Had A Bend" # Timon and Pumbaa Healthy Food PSA # Thomas and the Circus # "Believe" Christmas Train # Eight Fireside Girls and 8 Puppies and Kittens "Home on the Range" # "High Adventures" (Demo Recording) Princess and the Frog The Little Mermaid and Aladdin # Winnie the Pooh Outside Countryside # Disney Princess "No Improta Land Distancla" #Magic School Bus Medley #Phineas and Ferb Candace Mon and Dad Kitchen Tinker Bell Backyard #Cartoon Ending "Zip A Doo Dah/Song of the South" #End Credits (4 Instrumental) Genie #"We Make A Team Together" (Music Video) #Timon and Pumbaa Blu Ray 3D Gallery: 01-frazzle.jpg|Frazzle as Herself Phoebe.jpg| Wanda_Li.jpg|Wanda Li as Herself Keesha01.png| Dorothy_Ann_in_The_Magic_School_Bus.jpg|Dorothy Ann as Herself Arnold in The Magic School Bus.jpg|Arnold as Himself Ralphie_pb01.jpg| TimJamalTVSeries.jpg| Carlos_rr01.jpg| The Bus.jpg| Professor owl.jpg|Professor Owl as Himself Brer Rabbit.jpg| Joemelodytime.jpg| Jennymelodytime.jpg Aladdin.jpg| Abu.jpg Cave of Wonders.jpg|Cave of Wonders as Itself Carpet.jpg|Magic Carpet as Himself Genie.jpg| Casey Junior (Dumbo).jpg|Casey Junior as Himself The Brave Engineer.jpg| The+brave+locomotive.jpg|Linus the Locomotive as Himself Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Eilonwy bare feet Couch Dumbo-disneyscrencaps.com-1165.jpg| Alice-in-wonderland-1951.jpg|Alice as Herself alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-2997.jpg|Flowers as Themselves Phineas.jpg|Phineas as Himself Ferb.jpg|Ferb as Himself Candace.jpg|Candace as Herself Isabella_Garcia-Shapiro.jpg| Stacy Hirano.jpg| Jeremy-1.jpg| Kim.jpg Plutomarching.jpg|Pluto as Himself Colonel Hathi.jpg| Hathi Junior.jpg| Winifred.jpg| Tar Baby.jpg| Jeremy the Crow.jpg|Jeremy Crow as Himself Stitch.jpg|Stitch as Himself Goofy-11.jpg| 192708.jpg|Dexter as Himself Star Butterfly.jpg| Iago.jpg|Iago as Himself Crows_(Dumbo).jpg|Jim Crow and his Brothers as Themselves Bonkers.jpg|Bonkers Milly.png|Milly 1 as Herself Katie Hammering.png|Katie 2 as Herself Char_45921.jpg|Adyson Sweetwater 3 as Herself Gretchen.png| YmCUnYW0.jpg| Holly.png| Blonde_fireside_girl.png|Blonde 7 as Herself Brunette_fireside_girl.jpg|Brunette 8 as Herself Four Kittens..png|Kitten One, Kitten Two Kitten Three Kitten Four Phineas & Ferb.jpg TinkerBell.jpg Alvin Seville in The Alvin Show.jpg Category:Movies Spoof Category:The Magic School Bus Spoofs Category:NickyHelp